Suit
by ifonlynotnever
Summary: ONE SHOT. AtoTezu. Spoilers for the movie. So... Tezuka needs a suit.


**Title:** Suit  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairings:** Atobe/Tezuka, Seigaku  
**Genre:** Crack. I don't deny it.  
**Notes:** Inspired by the Horrifyingly Purple Suit that Tezuka wears in the movie. Oh, god.  
**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _The Prince of Tennis_.

--

It is late afternoon when he calls, calm as ever, as though it's something he does regularly. Which it isn't. It is, in fact, Atobe who has to call _him_ all the time, which is just absolutely unacceptable.

Not, of course, that it stops the Hyoutei captain from doing it, but it's the idea that counts, isn't it.

And that's why Atobe can see right through the ploy of an innocent social call.

"I assume you need Ore-sama to bestow a favor upon you. Na, Tezuka?" the other captain asks languidly, smiling to himself and feeling inordinately pleased. _Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka..._

_"Atobe,"_ the other boy begins, and his voice sounds distorted over the phone. _"I need a suit. Do you have one I can borrow?"_

Keigo... blinks.

"A suit."

_"Aa. For tomorrow."_

The Hyoutei captain can't... really... think of what to say...

"For tomorrow," he parrots stupidly. "Wh--For what? Where are you--"

_"Atobe,"_ Tezuka says, cutting him off. Riled, Atobe returns with an, "Oi, you, answer my--"

_"Please."_ And it is truly a magical word, because Atobe feels the--the oddly frustrating way that something in him is melting because this is Tezuka and he just said _please_ in the prettiest way.

Atobe knows that he couldn't really turn down Tezuka anyway, regardless of the fact that they're rival captains, and the fact that they're not even as good friends as Atobe wishes they were (or does this phone call prove otherwise?), and the fact that Atobe fucked up Tezuka's shoulder. But the _please _just sped up the process, because he would have rather liked to let Tezuka stew a little.

"--Fine. Yes. Ore-sama is willing to lend you a suit," Atobe says, feeling like a pushover.

_"Thank you."_

"I'll have it sent over this evening."

"Thank you," Tezuka repeats, and there is something that vaguely resembles relief in his voice.

Keigo merely smiles lazily before returning to his initial question. "Why do you need--Tezuka? Oi, Tezuka?"

But he has already hung up.

Atobe simmers.

--

The suit arrives by way of a servant (_The butler? _Tezuka wonders briefly before dismissing the thought) who gets out of a Mercedes in front of the Tezuka house. Actually, Kunimitsu has the distinct feeling that in Atobe-speak, this is actually a huge slight in return for the hanging-up-thing; first snub being that it was a Mercedes and not a Rolls (or something) and the second snub being that Atobe didn't deem to bring it over himself.

(Of course, Kunimitsu really couldn't give a damn if the car was a Mercedes or a Rolls or a taxi. And the Atobe thing is a gift -- he doesn't want to have to explain to the prima donna that he very conveniently _forgot_ that the whole affair is up-scale and requires something a little more elegant than anything that Kunimitsu owns.)

But the suit...

It's... _interesting_. Kunimitsu doesn't know if he...

Er... Was asking _Atobe_ for a suit really such a good idea?

--

Fuji grins in a very, very bad way and Tezuka vaguely feels the urge to cringe.

Vaguely.

"Ne, Tezuka. I like your suit."

"Thank you," the captain says gravely, ignoring the ironic tone the prodigy uses.

"That shade of blue is interesting, by the way."

_Fifteen - love, Tezuka leads._

And now it's on, the starters know, and back away from the two slowly. Ah. Except for Echizen, who realy doesn't have a sense of self-preservation anyway, except for when he's faced with the threat of Inui's... concoctions.

"Isn't it?" Syuusuke asks rhetorically, looking down at himself. "Saa... That striking shade of purple, though... I was wondering, Tezuka. Did you borrow that suit from Hyoutei's Atobe?"

Ooh.

_Fifteen - all._ To which Tezuka replies in that very... _opaque_... way of his, "Aa."

"...EEEH?!"

"R-really, Tezuka-buchou?"

"A-atobe? From _Atobe?_"

"Nyaaa! But he--"

"Good data... Odd..."

Amidst the chaotic, _What?! Really? No, seriously?_ that follows, Echizen looks up at Fuji and sees the dissatisfied look on his senpai's face. "Thirty - fifteen," the freshman murmurs to himself, and Syuusuke looks at him, masking the frown with a smile to rival the Cheshire Cat's. "I like your suit, too, Echizen," the prodigy says amusedly, as though he's trying to assuage a jealous child.

"...Fuji-senpai..."


End file.
